Operation: Win Lorelai
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: Rory has one condition before Logan can propose. With Operation: Win Lorelai in effect, what better way to accomplish this then during a time honored Stars Hollow event?
1. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend

**Summary**: Rory has one condition to Logan proposing. Operation: Win Lorelai's Approvalis in effect, and what better way to accomplish this then during a time-honored Stars Hollow event?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

_Don't you know that a man being rich is like a girl being pretty? You wouldn't marry a girl just because she's pretty, but my goodness, doesn't it help?  
---__Lorelei Lee, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_

_5:19._

Well, it was official. No matter how hard she stared at a clock, she couldn't speed up time. It didn't work. At least, not for Rory Gilmore and she had been trying for the last forty-three minutes. She'd been trying to will time to move ever since Logan had called and said he would be home at five-thirty.

_Home_. Rory ended her staredown with the clock to glance around the apartment she and Logan had shared since his graduation seven months ago. It was a perfectly blended combination of the two of them. Categorically cluttered. Classically quirky. Sophisticated junk. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes landed on the hand-me-down monkey lamp that stood on a Pottery Barn end table. She had been surprised at how easily their lifestyles had meshed together and any of the reservations she may have had about living together disappeared the first time she heard Logan utter the words, "Honey, I'm home!"

Yes. Rory Gilmore had melted at the most clichéd sentence she could think of, and proudly so. It was hard for her not to take satisfaction in the fact that she had done the unthinkable. She had kept Logan Huntzberger a one-woman man for seventeen months and counting, a feat that Finn and Colin would raise their glasses to every weekend.

And she loved everything that came along with the title of _Logan's girlfriend._ She loved the security and the comfort of their exclusivity. She loved knowing that they were, as cheesy as it was, simply perfect. It was what she had wanted all along. The leering monkeys seemed to taunt her as another clichéd statement ran through her head. _Be careful what you wish for_…

Surely, it had to be five-thirty by now, Rory guessed as she turned her head back to the clock that hung over the fireplace. _5:22. _The clock had joined forces with the monkey lamp.

For what very well could be the eight hundred and twenty-fourth time that day, Rory glared at the cause of sudden discomfort. How something so small could provoke such a reaction in her was beyond Rory's comprehension but here she was. She had discovered it while getting ready for class earlier this morning and it had literally made her heart stop. She had brought it into the living room, set it on the coffee table, and there she sat, knees pressed to her chest on the loveseat, staring at it. Class had been forgotten for the day.

How could he do this to her? Now, when the Holidays were coming up and finals were even closer? Her life already had enough stress in it, her stress levels were where she liked them, and now he wanted her to deal with this?

The sound of his key in the lock caused her to jump and she looked at the clock again. _5:26_. He was early, not that she minded.

"Honey, I'm home!" The door swung open and he stepped in. "Aww! Greeting me at the door, how cu—" His impish smirk faded as he took in her appearance, noting that she was still in the same Hello Kitty pajamas she had been wearing when he left for work this morning. And as for the _crazy_ look in her eyes, well there was no missing that. "Ace, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, kicking the door shut and dropping his jacket on the floor next to him. He made a mental note to pick it up later, before she said anything about it.

"Are you serious?" she demanded, stepping closer to him.

"Am I serious? Yes, as a heart attack. Ace, what happened? Are you okay?"

"How could you do this? How could you do this now? I mean, timing is important, isn't it? Why would you even think that now would be a good time? Are you insane?"

He breathed a sigh of relief at the tone of her rambling voice. It wasn't anger, as he had been expecting, but sounded more incredulous. Which only confused him more. "Asks the girl who's rambling nonsense."

"Logan!" She stomped her foot and pointed to the coffee table where the offending object lie.

His eyes followed her finger and he swallowed nervously. _Oh, that._ "Where did you find that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"My necklace dropped behind the dresser and when I moved it away from the wall _that_" she pointed again. "was just sitting there in plain sight!"

"It wasn't in plain sight if you had to move the dresser to see it," he pointed out logically.

"Still, you call that hiding?" If her voice rose any higher she'd sound like one of the mice from Cinderella.

Logan's lips twitched as he tried not to smile. She wouldn't react well to smiling right now. "What exactly are you mad about? My poor hiding skills or the fact that I had this to hide in the first place? Or maybe it's my timing?" Didn't mean he couldn't tease her a little bit.

"All of it!" Rory exclaimed.

Logan nodded as he walked farther into the room. He bent down and picked up the small, square box. "Did you open it?" he asked.

"Of course I didn't! I don't want to see it until—"

"Well then how do you know what it is?"

"I…" She stared at him open-mouthed and completely speechless. For two seconds. "It's a ring-sized box from Tiffany's, what else could it be?"

He shrugged, slipping the box into his pocket. "Maybe it's the ring Honor and I got mom for Christmas," he suggested. "Or maybe it's something else entirely, that just happens to be as small as a ring. A thimble, perhaps?" He grinned now, fully enjoying the expression on Rory's face as he spoke.

She folded her arms in front of her and glared at him. "Who would you buy a thimble for?" she asked.

"You never know, a thimble is always very handy." He looked at her again. "I'm just saying, that you, as a reporter, should know that things aren't always as they seem, and seeing as how you didn't open the box, well…you shouldn't assume things about the contents of that box."

"Oh." He saw another flash of emotion flicker across her face and she fell ceremoniously into the chair next to her. _Had it been disappointment_? He couldn't be sure.

"Ace?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. "Whatcha thinking?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his and her hands kept fidgeting in her lap. "It isn't an engagement ring?" she asked, her voice soft.

He smirked, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well if it is, your little outburst hasn't given me the confidence I need to show you now, has it?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

She cheeks turned pink as she ducked her head sheepishly. "It caught me off-guard, okay?" she asked defensively. "God Logan, that was probably the last thing I expected to find. I think I would have been less surprised if I had found a bra that wasn't mine."

"Gee, um, thanks?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was just using it as an example of how shocked I was," she clarified.

"Oh okay." He rolled his eyes back to her. He sighed as he reached out and took hold of her hands. "But now, that you have found it, maybe we should talk about it."

Rory made a face. "Talking about it isn't going to make it very spontaneous and fun, is it?"

He sighed in frustration. "Neither does you finding it behind the dresser," he pointed out.

"So it _is _a ring!" she shrieked, her voice part accusatory, part gleeful.

"Hypothetically, let's say it is," he said. "Judging by the reaction you gave me when I walked into the apartment, I think it's safe to say we do need to talk about this." He held up his hand, still entwined with hers as she began to talk. "I'm not saying we need to make a pro and con list, but we could still talk about it a little. Maybe get used to the idea? Hypothetically," he added at the look on her face.

"Hypothetically," she repeated, looking at him. "Okay sure, we can do this. Hypothetically, you have a ring and want to marry me."

"Cutting right to the chase, okay wow." He ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Hypothetically, I might have a ring and have been thinking about asking you."

"Why?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. It was a question they were both familiar with. As much as she hated it, she still constantly felt the need to ask why Logan was with her. Logan hated that she still felt that way more than she did, and while they both knew she knew the answers already, the question still popped up more often than not.

"You know why," he said carefully, squeezing her hand. He rose from his spot on the table and pulled her up from her chair, falling into it himself before bringing her down onto his lap. "Rory, I love you. I want to spend all of my time with you. I can't even think about spending my life with anyone other than you and to be perfectly selfish, I don't want you spending yours with anyone other than me. We've been together for almost two years and we've lived together for almost one. Let's face it Ace, you're never going to find anyone who finds your annoying little quirks as adorable as I do."

"Annoying little quirks?" she asked, raising her head from his chest to look at him.

"Sniff any good books lately?" he shot back good-naturedly.

"Point taken," she agreed, laying her head back down.

"As I was saying. All of those things are bound to drive anyone else crazy, and I'd never want you to change, which you wouldn't have to do with me."

"So you want me to settle?"

"Please save your comments until I'm done. This is the next step Rory. Our next step. Together. I think we're ready, and if you think about it, which you can't tell me you haven't, you'll agree with me." He twirled a strand of her dark hair around his finger and waited for her to talk but she stayed silent. "I'm done now."

"I don't have anything to say," she confessed. She felt his body stiffen beneath her and she lifted her head to see him staring at her in mock horror.

"Nothing to say?" he repeated. "I'm shocked. I did it. I actually did it. I rendered you speechless."

"I'll get you a cookie later," she said dryly. She twisted in his lap so that she was facing him, and she braced her hands on the armrests on either side. "You're right," she said readily. "The pros clearly outweigh the cons."

"We didn't make a pro and con list," he started to point out as she held a finger to his lips.

"Sweetheart, I'm always making a pro and con list, you know that. It's one of the many annoying quirks you love about me." She smiled as he nodded. "Like I said, you're right. It is our next step, and I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it at all." She smiled at his smile. "I just didn't think you had been thinking about it."

"Well I have been," he confirmed. He covered each of her hands with his and brought them between them again. "So hypothetically," he began. "If I was to ask you, say, right now? Do you think that—"

"Don't you dare!" she screamed, tearing one of her hands from his to clamp against his mouth, the rest of his sentence muffled beneath her skin. "Don't say the words, don't ask it!" She waited until he nodded and she removed her hand.

"Hypothetical or not, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," he admitted. "Maybe we're not on the same page here, but Rory, I thought you just said you wanted to ma-"

"Stop!" she cried, covering his mouth again. "I do, I promise I do, and I know that I sound like this crazy woman right now and you're probably more confused than ever." She smiled as he nodded. "I'll make it real clear for you, okay?" He nodded again and she uncovered his mouth,

"I want you to ask me, I really do," she began. "But Logan, when you ask me, I want to be able to say yes, and right now, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"That pro and con list I have running in my head right now? There may be a lot more pros than cons, but there's one major con that we can't ignore."

Logan stared at her for a moment before realization finally dawned on him. "Lorelai," he said heavily.

Rory bit down on her lip as she nodded. "My mom hates you," she said.

"Don't hold back any Ror."

"That was holding back and you know it." She smiled sadly at him. "She wants to like you, she knows how much I love you, but she still doesn't think you're good enough for me, and Logan, we both know we can't do this unless she approves."

"Yeah, I know." Logan's face twisted as he tried to think. "Any ideas on how I can get her to give her blessing to us? Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course." Rory's brow furrowed as she too, slipped deep into thought. She was surprised by the quick kiss he placed on her lips and looked at him questioningly.

"You may have greeted me at the door tonight, but not with a kiss," he explained, his usual smirk back in place.

"Oh excuse me," she retorted. "My mistake, what was I thinking?" she placed her hands on either side of his face, running her thumbs over the light stubble. This time she was the one to lean in as they kissed and she felt the same fluttering in her stomach she felt every time they kissed. She tried to keep thinking of what they could do about Lorelai but her mind had other plans, deciding instead, to focus solely on being in Logan's arms and kissing him. _Lorelai could wait_, she decided as she kicked her feet over the side of the chair, lying across Logan's lap as his hands tangled in the bottom of her sweater, trying to find where it ended and she began. After all, she would be seeing Lorelai when she went to Stars Hollow for the weekend and she could test the waters and see what…

"That's it!" she exclaimed, pulling away from Logan suddenly and sitting straight up. She accidentally dug her elbow sharply into his stomach and he yelped. "Oh sorry," she apologized. "But I've figured it out. I know how you can get my mom to like you!"

"How?" he gasped as he waited for air to return to his lungs.

"Easy. You'll have to come home with me this weekend though. Which makes sense anyways, because I have to see your family at Thanksgiving, so the least you can do is spend this weekend with me and—"

"Rory." He loved her rambling, he really did. But sometimes, it needed to be nipped at the beginning.

"Right, so anyways." She offered him a grin. "You know how my town goes a little nutty with its festivals and whatnot, well, there just happens to be one Saturday."

"No Rory, I'm not going to participate in the town reenactment."

"Of course not silly! That's not this weekend and besides, outsiders aren't allowed to participate in that." She rolled her eyes before going on. "Anyways, Saturday is the 55th Annual Stars Hollow 24 Hour Dance Marathon."

Logan shook his head. "Rory, no. Whatever you're going to say, my answer is most definitely, quite assuredly no."

"So will mine if you don't do this," she pouted.

"What's your plan?" he relented with a sigh, and Rory laughed.

"Well, this year is different than the rest," she began. "You see, for some reason, the town actually let my mom and Miss Patty plan this year's event and they're doing things a little bit differently than usual. If you come with me, then you'll have the chance to spend twenty-four uninterrupted hours with my mother, and really, what girl can resist your charms for that long?"

"I bet Lorelai will give it her best shot," he grumbled. "But let me make sure I have this perfectly clear," he said. "If I go to this thing, and I get Lorelai to approve, you'll say yes?"

Rory smiled at him, her eyes glittering. "It'll be easier for me to say yes, if my mother is okay with it," she said, hedging the question. "Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course."

"Logan, it's the soonest we see her, and the sooner we see her, the sooner you can ask me, and the sooner I can see just how big this ring is!" she tried to dig her hand into his pocket as she spoke the last words, but he held her hands out of the way.

"It's still a hypothetical ring Ace," he said but she shook her head in a negative.

"It is most definitely not hypothetical anymore and you know it," she said triumphantly. She smiled as he kissed her again, proving her point. "Please, Logan? Say you'll come with me to Stars Hollow this weekend?"

He sighed and reached behind her to pick up the phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him.

"Calling for reinforcements, is that okay?" he asked. "Please say it's okay because I don't think I can spend an entire weekend in your town without some people who actually like me."

"It's okay," she said. "In fact, I think it'd be most entertaining to see the lot of you in Stars Hollow during one of our craziest times. Call away," she granted permission.

"Thank God!" he rolled his eyes as he dialed Colin's number and waited for him to pick up. As he talked, Rory kept trying to find the ring in his pocket but he kept her at bay. At his final sentence to Colin she looked up in amusement and waited for him to put the phone down.

"Operation: Win Lorelai?" she asked with a snicker. "Which one?"

Logan grabbed her around the waist, pulling her right against him as his mouth landed on hers in another kiss. His answer was muffled against her, but she still heard it.

"Both."


	2. Like Mother, Like Daughter

_My God, those are good genes.  
__---Finn, A House is Not a Home_

"Is this place for real?" Colin whispered from the backseat as Finn drove the SUV through Stars Hollow on the way to Rory's house. He looked sideways at Stephanie who just shrugged at him and continued to file her nails. "A candy shop? They have a candy shop but I don't see a liquor store."

"Shut up, it's cute," Stephanie whispered back. She placed her nail file back in her purse and looked out the window. "We are definitely over the rainbow." She rolled her eyes at Colin's blank stare. "The Wizard of Oz," she said with a sigh.

"How quaint," Colin muttered. His head was turned sideways and he didn't see Rory swing around in her seat ahead of him and smack him lightly against the head until she was done.

"Don't be an ass Colin," she said with a smile.

"Yeah Colin, don't be an ass," Logan said, though his tone wasn't as friendly as Rory's had been.

"Colin's always an ass," Stephanie mumbled.

Rory whipped around in her seat again. "No!" she cried in a dismayed tone. "No, no, no!"

"What?" Logan asked, twisting around to look at Colin and Stephanie as well.

"You're fighting, aren't you?" Rory asked, glaring at the couple. Stephanie merely shrugged her shoulders. "They're fighting!" she said helplessly, turning to Logan. She turned back to Stephanie. "You didn't tell me you were fighting when I called you and invited you along with the boys! Why didn't you tell me you were fighting?"

"Because we weren't fighting then," Stephanie said simply.

"This is true, we fought late last night," Colin said. Stephanie made a face at him. "Apparently, we're still fighting."

"Why?" Rory asked plaintively. For the last year and a half, Colin and Stephanie had proved that a love and hate relationship could indeed work if the relationship was more hate than love.

"Because he's an ass," Stephanie repeated.

"We don't have time for this," Rory hissed at Logan. "I can't play referee to them _and _you and my mother at the same time!"

"Let him be an ass," Finn said cheerfully from the driver's seat. "I know I'd like to see the lovely Lorelai put him in his rightful place." He glanced at Rory through the rearview mirror and winked. "Do I turn left or right here?"

"Right. You'll know the house when you see it." Rory set her sunglasses on top of her head and fiddled with her hair nervously. She managed a half-smile as Logan patted her hand reassuringly.

"Well I do believe we're here," Finn said as he pulled the car into the driveway and parked in front of the front door.

"Okay wait!" Rory instructed, stopping everyone before they could get out of the vehicle. "I'm begging you all, please, please, _please_ be on your best behavior this weekend." She sighed when she saw the blank looks on everyone's faces. "This is not a Life and Death Brigade event you're going to tomorrow, it's a small town fundraiser. It is _not _like any charity event you've been to in Hartford." She paused.

"Rory darling, we know how important this is," Finn said as he stepped out of the car and stretched his legs. "We are all perfectly well aware of the situation and that if Logan here messes up we'll never see you properly married, and that, pretty girl, is a party I'm not soon to give up." He grabbed Colin's arm and yanked until they were standing next to each other. She sighed as Colin and Finn both raised their hands in a salute towards her. "As sure as Colin and I stand here before you, we solemnly do swear to charm your mother, dazzle the townspeople, and not embarrass you. Until death do us part." He paused. "Well I guess we don't really need that last part, do we?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say dazzle?" Logan asked. Finn nodded. He slammed the car door shut and turned to Rory. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said, sliding her hand into his. She cast another glance at Colin and Finn who were now fighting over who was going to carry their bags into the house and then looked at Stephanie who was handing her bags to Finn. "Let's go," she said, attempting to be cheerful. As they climbed the steps to the front door she felt Logan's thumb rub over her ring finger and she bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from smiling. Ever since they had had their talk, Logan had done this every time he held her hand and while she wasn't sure if it was conscious or not, she wasn't going to complain.

"So Finn," Colin leaned closer so that his friend could hear his whisper. "That oath we just gave Gilmore?"

Finn shrugged and hoisted Stephanie's bag over his shoulder. "I don't know about you Col, but my fingers were crossed."

"Seriously, you guys are four," Stephanie complained, coming up behind them.

"And you'd be all about it if you weren't using all of your energy being pissy towards Colin," Finn remarked. He ducked as she swung at him and Rory looked back at them with a frown. This weekend was going to go _so _well.

"We're here!" Rory called as she opened the front door and they all piled into the hallway. "Mom?"

"Welcome to the Gilmore House of Ill Repute!" Lorelai's voice floated down the staircase before she appeared at the landing. "Where my girls are always classy, the men often assy and I," she walked down the remaining steps and stood in front of them, her hands clasped in front of her. "Am your queen. Worship me and bow at my feet."

"Did your mother just call you a whore?" Colin questioned as Rory giggled. She threw her arms around Lorelai in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hug hug, kiss kiss." Lorelai wrapped an arm around Rory's waist and looked expectantly at the rest of the group. "Do they think I was joking about the bowing?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"They're not going to bow to you mom." Before the words were out of her mouth, Finn had dropped to his knees in a sweeping bow, going as far as to kiss Lorelai's shoe. "Okay maybe they are."

"Smart boy," Lorelai said as she motioned for Finn to stand up again. She went back to staring at the group. "Well, I gotta say, when you called and told me you were bringing everyone, I never expected Alfalfa, Uh-huh, Spanky and Darla to show up." She took in the blank faces and silence before turning back to Rory. "You're kidding, right?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"The Little Rascals." Logan spoke up finally and was pleased to see a smile grace the elder Gilmore's features, if only for a split second.

"Score one for Richie Rich," she said. "Hey Logan."

"Hello Lorelai."

Another uncomfortable moment of silence overtook the room before she spoke up again. "As fascinating as the hallway is, why don't you all come _in_ to the house?" she asked as she turned and headed towards the kitchen. "Rory, go ahead and take everyone into the living room, I'll go get some drinks."

"She's fabulous!" Finn exclaimed. "You're fabulous," he said again, directing the comment at Lorelai this time.

"Thank you." Lorelai looked at Rory. "Is he drunk?"

"Drinks mom!"

"On my way." Lorelai shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before heading into the kitchen as Rory led everyone towards the living room.

Logan stopped her in the doorway and offered her a smile. "It's going to be okay," he said as he placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead before following her into the living room.

Lorelai stood in the kitchen and stared out the window. Something was going on and she was the only one who didn't know what it was. She hated that. And whatever was going on had something to do with her daughter and she hated that more. She heard Logan talking to Rory in the hallway and her heart stopped. _Oh no…_

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" Lorelai stormed back into the living room wielding a large butcher knife.

"What?" Rory jumped up from her chair. "Mom, what are you—"

"You're pregnant!" she repeated. "All day, I've been wracking my brain, I couldn't understand why you were bringing all of your friends to the dance. I mean, I could understand bringing Logan, he's your boyfriend, but the other three, no offense, I just don't see this as their type of thing. It all makes sense now, though. You're pregnant!" She waved the knife around maniacally as she spoke.

"You are?" Logan asked, looking at Rory, fear evident in his eyes as he too, stood up.

"No!" She looked at her mother who screamed the word _pregnant_ again. "Stop saying that!" she scolded. Colin and Finn were trying to contain themselves and Stephanie just stared at the scene in front of her.

"You are!" Lorelai cried, nearly hysterical by now. "Of course you are! You wanted to tell me this weekend but were scared of what I'd say or do, and so you thought _hey, maybe my crazy mother won't kill my boyfriend in front of his friends so I'll just bring them all along_!" She swung around and pointed the knife at Logan, who was now backed up against the fireplace. "You got my daughter pregnant and now I will have your head!"

"Mom stop!" Rory begged, placing her hand on Lorelai's arm. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Finn and Colin now rolling around on the floor laughing. "I'm not pregnant!" she said again. "I'm not."

"You're not?" Lorelai turned and searched her daughter's eyes. "You're not," she conceded as Rory took the knife from her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Good, that's good." She turned to Logan then. "You can keep your head. For now."

"Thanks," Logan said. He edged his way back to the sofa and sat down. _Crazy,_ he mouthed to Rory who just shook her head.

"Brava!" Finn yelled, standing up and clapping his hands. Colin joined him, and they applauded for a few moments more. "Lorelai love, you are truly my favorite girl!" he said, grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips. "I've always known Rory got her smashing good looks from you, but I see now, her theatrics come from the same genes. Imagine what your children will be like!" he directed the last comment at Logan and Rory.

"Finn!" Rory and Logan's voices blended together as they both glared at him. "I'm not pregnant," Rory added for good measure.

"Right." Lorelai just stared at them for a moment. "I'll go get those drinks now."

"I'll help you," Rory said as she followed her out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder to see Finn and Colin were still doubled over with laughter and just sighed.

"What was that?" Rory demanded as soon as she was in the kitchen.

"I thought you were pregnant!" Lorelai said defensively.

"And your first thought was to come after us with a knife?"

"Not you honey, _him_."

"Oh right, because that's so much better." Rory pulled several glasses out of the cupboard and faced her mother again. "You're going to be on your best behavior this weekend right?" she asked, cringing that she had to give this talk yet again.

"Honey, I have to be. I'm in charge of the dance, in case you don't remember."

Rory laughed at the evil twinkle in Lorelai's eye. "And you're mad with power already. I'm almost afraid to see what happens tomorrow."

"Well let's just say that this year, Kirk is going down." Lorelai cackled evilly and picked up the tray to carry into the other room. "Come on, let's go see if Logan can look me in the eye yet."

"You're impossible," Rory said with a shake of her head.

"No knife this time?" Finn asked in a disappointed tone as they came back into the room.

"No, I'm afraid you only get one pre-dinner show at this house and that was it." Lorelai set her tray down and looked around. "Hey, aren't we missing a few stooges?"

Logan looked apologetically at Rory before he spoke. "Steph and Colin got into another fight and decided to take it upstairs away from Finn."

"I was just trying to help," Finn insisted.

"Trouble in paradise, interesting," Lorelai mused. "Anything good enough that we should be on the staircase listening?"

"Only if you're interested in hearing about Colin not deleting Anna's phone number from his cell," Logan said in a bored tone. Rory giggled.

"Anna, who's Anna?" Lorelai asked.

"His step-sister from his dad's fourth marriage." Logan shrugged. "Apparently Steph forgot about her. They'll come down in a few minutes and hopefully they'll be done with that round." He put his arm around Rory and continued talking. "So Lorelai, tell me about this dance thing. Rory's too scared to say anything other than the basic things that always seem to happen."

"Ah, well, if you knew half of what could happen, you wouldn't be here right now," Lorelai pointed out. "Did she tell you how last year, it only took four minutes for Andrew and his date to get into a fight and as he was walking off the floor she threw her shoe at him and knocked him out? It's a good thing the paramedics were there already, however it did take a few minutes for them to draw straws to see who would forfeit the contest to help him out." Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Oh! Did she tell you that while Kirk was taking his victory lap, someone switched the music so that it wasn't the theme from Rocky but a _classic _Def Leppard song?" She sat back and smirked. "Whoever did that was brilliant."

"No, she definitely didn't tell me any of that," Logan said.

"Honestly," Finn said with wide eyes. "Why aren't we married yet?"

"Because I'm already married."

"You are?"

"You were at the wedding." Lorelai looked at Rory. "Seriously, is he drunk?"

"It's possible," Rory answered.

"Lorelai, really, leave your husband!" Finn dropped down to his knees in front of her. "I'll sail us away to Fiji, if that's what it takes. Anything you desire will be yours at the snap of your lovely fingers."

"Save the Prince Charming act for someone else," Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe Babette will fall for it, but I won't."

"You hate me," Finn said sadly.

"I don't hate you Finn," she said. "I just know you. All to well."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I've done the drunken socialite debauchery. There's nothing you've done that I haven't, only I did it better." Rory and Logan just sat back and watched the conversation volley back and forth.

"Blasphemy!" Finn scoffed.

"Finn, _darling_," she said mockingly. "For everything you've done, I've done it better. I did it before you, I did it better than you, and…" she paused dramatically. "I did it in heels."

He stared at her a moment. "You're challenge is accepted," he said seriously as he rose to his feet and headed for the stairs, yelling for Stephanie.

"What is he doing?" Lorelai asked, swinging around to look at Rory and Logan.

"Looking for a pair of heels." Rory shrugged, as she was used to these things by now. "By the way, where is Luke? Is he at the diner?"

"Yes, he is, and he said to send you all down there…" she looked at her watch. "Right about now, actually, and he'd feed you." They all looked up as Stephanie and Colin emerged from upstairs and Stephanie was shaking her head.

"Do I even want to know why?" she asked, gesturing as Finn walked past her, down the stairs and into the living room. Rory and Logan shook their heads no and Finn held one foot up, teetering slightly as he did so.

"Will these suffice?" he asked, looking at Lorelai for confirmation.

"Absolutely." She tried not to laugh. "Oh I wish I could see the looks on everyone's faces when you show up at Luke's in those," she said. "You'll be lucky if Luke even serves you."

"You're not coming?" Rory asked.

"No I am, I'm just going to be a few minutes behind you. I have to run a few things to Patty's first and go over some last minute details with hers. Don't get me wrong," Lorelai's eyes gleamed as she grinned. "Personally, I'd love to see how you three boys would handle Miss Patty, but I think it's better saved until tomorrow morning." She looked at her watch again. "Luke's waiting, you know what happens if he waits too long."

"Right, we're going." Rory stood up, pulling Logan and Finn up with her. On their way out, Lorelai could hear her daughter questioning Finn on his antics and yelled at her not to let Kirk anywhere near her shoes.

"You guys go on," Logan said as they reached the driveway. Rory looked at him curiously. "I'm going to see if Lorelai needs any help getting things over to Patty's," he explained.

"Sucking up already, I like that." Rory smiled. "Keep her away from the knives and you'll be good. See you in a little bit."

Lorelai looked up as Logan came back into the house. "Did you forget something?" she asked.

"No." He moved to take a stack of boxes from her hands and set them down on the floor. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk for a minute." He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited as Lorelai gave him a quick once-over.

"Is my daughter pregnant?"

Logan laughed. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Yeah, you looked pretty shocked when I said that actually. Sure." She sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. "Let's chat."

Logan took his seat. After a moment's hesitation he handed Lorelai the ring box. She opened it and whistled.

"Why Mr. Huntzberger, that's very sweet, but as I told your Finn, I'm already married." Lorelai snapped the box shut and looked back at him. "So, you want permission to marry my daughter?"

"Actually, no," Logan said honestly.

"No?" she repeated.

"Lorelai, you know Rory better than I do. You know she'd marry me with or without your permission.

"Good point. What then?"

"Well, while she might not care about permission, there is one thing that would keep her from marrying me."

"Your trust fund is too big?"

"You hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"You once compared me to an avocado."

"Actually, I said I preferred avocado to you." Lorelai sighed. "So, you're not my favorite choice for Rory, so what? You said so yourself, she'll marry you if she wants to."

"If it was just the matter of having your permission or not, you're right, she would." He hesitated. "But if she were to say yes and you didn't approve, well that's another story."

Lorelai sat back against the couch and clasped her hands in front of her, biting the tips of both index fingers. "This is a total Godfather moment." Her smile faded at the expression on Logan's face. "Right, playtime over, serious face on." She settled her hands in her lap.

"There's really not much to say," he said. "I want to marry Rory but the only way that's going to happen is if I can get you to like me."

"That's _so_ much power!"

Logan couldn't make out her words as she spoke to herself. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry. Continue." She looked at him expectantly.

"That's it really," he said. "I need you to like me."

"Have you already asked my daughter to marry you?"

"Technically, no." He smiled as he thought back to their hypothetical conversation. "But she knows that I plan on it and she's told me pretty clearly that this is the only thing keeping her from saying yes."

"That puts me in a pretty extreme position." Lorelai chewed on her lower lip and opened the ring box again. "Is this a family ring?" she questioned.

"No, I picked it out myself." Logan shuddered, thinking back to the argument with his father. "I figured Rory would prefer something from just me."

"Mitchum wouldn't give you the ring, eh?" She chuckled as he shook his head no. "You've got good taste kid, I'll give you that. Rory will love this." She closed it and tapped her finger against the lid. "So, what do you want from me Logan? You want me to tell Rory I like you and that I'm okay with this? Let's go, I'll tell her right now."

"Just like that?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that." Lorelai stood up.

"You would lie to Rory's face?"

"Normally, never, but if that's how you want to do this, then let's go."

"No." Logan sat firm on the couch.

"No?"

"No." He shook his head. "You're not going to lie to Rory. I came here this weekend to get you to like me, and I'm one hundred percent positive that I can get you to love me in twenty-four hours."

Lorelai laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. Okay, so I do." She laughed some more. "I've known you two years Logan, and this is the first time I haven't imagined a way to kill you in your sleep."

"You came at me with a knife," he pointed out.

"And you handled that _very_ well!" Lorelai praised him as she sat back down. "I gotta hand it to you Logan, you passed the first test. You didn't take the easy way out. But what happens if I don't like you by the end of the weekend?"

"I haven't even considered that," Logan admitted. He flashed a grin at her. "Lorelai, like I said, you're going to love me when it comes down to it. I have no doubt in that, I will do whatever it takes."

"Break up with my daughter."

"Anything but that."

Lorelai grinned. "Can't blame a girl for trying. You do realize you basically just became my whipping boy for the dance, right? That's how I'm seeing it anyways."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Logan declared.

"Hmm. So is there a chance my daughter will be wearing this ring by the end of the weekend?"

Logan shrugged. "You know, I don't know. All she said was that you had to like me. We never talked about a time frame beyond that."

"You know I could prolong this, just for my amusement?" He nodded. "Just checking." She looked at the ring once more and then back at him. "Hit me with your best shot Huntzberger," she said, offering him her hand.

He took it and shook it firmly. "Lorelai, you're going to love me by Sunday," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Is my Rory pregnant?"

"No."

"Well then, keep Finn from hitting on me in front of my husband and you may be right Logan, you may be right." She laced her fingers together in front of her. "Oh, the fun I am going to have with you this weekend!"

He laughed at her. "You really are crazy," he said, picking up the stack of boxes he had taken from her earlier.

"Riiight. Finn's in heels and I'm the crazy one. Those boxes can go to the Jeep."

Logan exhaled the breath he hadn't known he was holding and carried the boxes outside. As they headed into town he thought briefly that Rory would end up just like Lorelai, and while that thought would have made most men run in the opposite direction as fast as they could he was surprised to find that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Lorelai may not end up liking him by the end of the weekend, he knew that was a very good possibility, but there was one thing he knew for sure, and he was willing to bet everything on it.

This weekend was going to be _very _interesting.

* * *

_**A.N.**_ Thanks to everyone who's read this so far! I'm so happy that you've enjoyed it so far and I hope that this chapter is up to par. I'm not entirely sure about it. I know nothing really seems to happen, but I decided it was all necessary, as it sets up a huge portion of the rest of this story. (I did have to come up with 24 hours worth of entertainment, after all.) My biggest concern however, is how I wrote Lorelai, who in my opinion, is the hardest character to write...definitely my biggest challenge so far. Any criticism or opinions any of you may have on how I did, I'm more than happy to take it all into consideration! 


	3. She's No Rizzo

**_Author's note: _**Writer's block + real life getting in the way this chapter. Took forever and a day to get out and now I'm just happy it is so I can concentrate on the rest of the next chapter which is coming along much nicer! As for some of you who were promised new General Hospital stuff from me... it's coming, sometime this week it's coming! And finally, thank you all who took the time to review the last chapter, I'm so happy it went over well with everyone and I'm really happy that you're all enjoying it!

* * *

_It doesn't matter if you win or lose, it's what you do with your dancin' shoes  
__---Vince Fontaine, Grease_

"I thought you'd be sleeping," Lorelai said as she stepped onto the front porch and shut the door behind her.

Rory looked up from her spot on the glider and shook her head. She moved over and lifted a corner of her blanket up so Lorelai could cover up as well. "I'm just watching that," she said, jerking her head towards the front lawn where Logan was busy doing something. "Any idea what's going on?"

"Oh. Well. Okay, so I managed to get Taylor's megaphone away from him and it needed some alterations."

"Alterations?"

"Rhinestones and glitter." Even in the dark, she could see Lorelai's eyes sparkle.

"I see. And that's really necessary?"

"Absolutely," Lorelai confirmed. Her smile faded at the look on Rory's face. "Hey, he _wanted _to do it Rory! He's the one that made me queen for day."

"Logan did not make you queen for a day," she argued.

"He did if you read between the lines," Lorelai explained. She rested her head against Rory's and they watched Logan quietly for a moment. "He showed me the ring," she confessed.

"He did?" Rory felt Lorelai nod against her. "Will I like it?"

"Oh yeah, no question about that." She hesitated. "What about what's included with the ring?"

"You mean Logan?" Rory lifted her head off of her mom's shoulder to look at her.

"Marrying Logan," Lorelai corrected. "And everything that goes along with that. Think about it Rory, you're going to be _Mrs. Huntzberger_. Your life is going to be a whirlwind of charity events, fundraisers, cocktail parties and DAR meetings."

"Yes, my social calendar will be a little bit busier," Rory interrupted her. "I get it mom."

"But do you want it?" Lorelai pressed. "Because like it or not, that's how it's going to be. I know Logan shields you from a lot of that now, but once that ring is on your pretty little finger not even he can save you from the Shira's and the Emily's of this world. What about school Rory, and work? Is he going to let you work or will you be too busy breeding little Huntzberger heirs?"

"Let me work?" Rory sighed. "Logan?" she called. She waited until he straightened up and looked at her. "If we get married are you going to let me finish school and work?"

"I'm afraid not Ror," he called back with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm expecting you to stay home and run the household while I bring in the money. Sure, I'll let you out once in awhile for the mandatory social engagement and well, of course you'll be busy with the kids and all. Really I just want you to sit there and look pretty." He flashed a grin at her and then turned back to his work. "I'm loving the purple rhinestones Lorelai!"

"He's joking!" Rory insisted once she saw Lorelai's wide eyes.

"He doesn't like the purple rhinestones?" Rory shoved her sideways. "Oh, the other thing."

"Mom, of course he's going to let me finish school, he wants me to. He wants me to work and you know that! You're not really worried about any of this, are you? You're just looking for an excuse not to like him."

"I want you to be happy Rory, that's all. Are you sure he's the one that's going to do that?"

"We wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Yeah mom, I'm sure. I mean, we'll have a slight problem if he wants me to join the DAR, but I think he'll be okay if I don't."

"Yeah, you say that now." Lorelai paused. "And if I don't like him?"

"I think you like him already. Admit it, you're impressed that he's here."

"Yeah well, it depends on what he's done to my megaphone," she grumbled. She stood up and stretched. "It's late Kid, we've got to be at the school in about six hours, you should get some sleep."

"I know I'm just going to wait for Logan."

"Logan!" Lorelai called from the doorway. "Are you almost done with that?"

He turned around again. "I will be done in five minutes, do you have something else I need to do?"

"Yeah, get my daughter to bed, I know you've seen her on less than five hours of sleep and we both know it ain't a pretty sight."

"I'll get right on it," he promised.

"As long as you're not getting on her." Lorelai turned back to her daughter. "You're really sure?" she asked.

Rory nodded emphatically. "I'm really sure, Mom," she said softly.

Lorelai nodded back. "All right then. Good-night." She disappeared inside the house as Logan walked up the steps.

"Can't sleep without me anymore Ace?" he asked, as he sat down next to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I was protecting you from Babette," she explained. She rested her head on his shoulder and picked up his hand, which was covered in pink and purple glitter. "You know you only encouraged this whole slave boy thing by decorating the megaphone, right?"

"Yeah I know," he said easily. He dragged his knuckles across her cheek, smiling at the trail of glitter. "She'll run out of things for me to do soon enough though."

Rory chuckled. "Well that's a nice thought, isn't it? I can't wait to see you at the fourteenth hour mark."

"Well, it'll be worth it in the end," he said decidedly. "Come on, it's time for bed." He stood and pulled her up with him. He was about to open the front door when he paused and turned back to her. "She's going to put me through hell tomorrow, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah." Rory grinned and kissed his cheek. "She may go easy on you though."

"Really?"

"Sure, just tell her you won't make me join the DAR." She laughed at the skeptical look on his face and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before she pushed him into the house. "Never mind, come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

Rory sighed and looked at her watch. They had exactly twenty minutes to get to the school and she wasn't even that Stephanie and Colin were awake yet. She wasn't even sure if they were still fighting or not, though she hoped not. "Guys, come on!" she yelled up the stairs as she slid into her shoes. Her mother had failed to tell her that this dance was themed, she had been surprised to see that an outfit had been laid out for her, as well as clothes for everyone else. She didn't know who was responsible, but both Logan and Lorelai were already gone. Rory had woken up to a note from him, saying that he was already at Lorelai's bidding and would see her at the school. 

"Look at you, you're Sandra Dee!" Finn drawled as he danced his way into the kitchen.

Rory giggled and twirled around for him, her skirt billowing out slightly. "What, I couldn't be Cha-Cha?" she asked.

"Well you're no Rizzo," he said. He spun around himself. "What about me love? Do I pass for a T-Bird?"

She burst out laughing. "The heels are a great touch," she observed. "Wearing them to the school, are you?"

He nodded gravely. "I'm wearing them for the next twenty-four hours," he said.

"He'll break his neck before then," Stephanie said assuredly as she skipped down the stairs. "Rory, this dress is so fun! Where did it come from?"

She shrugged. "Either my mom or Logan has an eye for your size as well, which wouldn't surprise me. Where's Colin? We need to get going."

"And the dress code was enforced when?" Colin grumbled his greeting as he shuffled down the steps himself.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Stephanie said with a roll of her eyes. "You and Finn are in jeans and white t-shirts…Oooh, that's _such_ a costume! Look at Rory and I, we have skirts and heels and—"

"And you look gorgeous," Finn cut her off before she could really get into her rant. "Both of you do." He looked around. "Where's my lovely Lorelai?"

"With her husband," Colin said dryly, cuffing Finn on the back of the head.

"Actually, she's with my boyfriend," Rory corrected. "But I'm sure Luke's there already."

"Oh really?" Finn stood up a little bit straighter. "Did you happen to see what he was wearing when he left?"

"Who Logan? No, he was gone before I woke up." Rory pushed everyone out the front door and they started towards the school.

"No, Luke." Finn's giggle only slightly worried Rory as they walked into town. He situated himself between Rory and Stephanie, and held their hands, swinging them back and forth. "Good morning!" he called cheerfully as they passed the town troubadour.

"Why do you want to see what Luke is wearing?"

Finn shrugged. "I haven't gone to bed yet Love, and I was terribly bored last night without you all, and I came upon some glitter and rhinestones, and well, I kept myself busy while you all slept."

"Luke will hurt you," she stated. "And I won't do anything but watch you try to run in heels." They walked into the school and she scanned the gym, searching for either her mother or Logan. She spied them huddled together in a far corner and after pointing out the registration tables to her friends she approached them slowly, listening in on their conversation.

"…now, I want someone from your little posse to win this thing." Rory rolled her eyes as Lorelai's voice reached her ears. "There's no way I can dance but I really do need that trophy, there's a place all set for it on my mantle. If one of you wins, it's mine, and hey, how's this? If you win, you can marry my daughter. It's a win-win situation!" Rory rolled her eyes at that.

"If we win, it's _mine,_" she said as she sidled up and linked her arm through Logan's. She frowned at the dark trench coat her mother was wearing.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Lorelai asked as she patted her on the head. "Okay, I've got to go talk to Patty real quick and then change into my clothes. Ten minutes until show time!" She winked at them both and disappeared into the crowd, screaming into her megaphone for Kirk to step away from the DJ booth.

"Aren't we official looking?" Rory nodded at the clipboard Logan held in his hands.

"As official as I can holding a pink clipboard and writing with this." He held up the pink-feathered pen. He eyed her up and down. "Sandra Dee!" He dodged as she swung out at him.

"You and Finn both! Ugh! Seriously, have I not proven myself to you guys? I'm still little miss innocent?"

"Well, you're no Rizzo." This time Rory did punch his arm.

"You and Finn need to spend less time together." She held him at arm's length and raised an eyebrow. "Um, interesting choice of wardrobe. Who decided you would go all Richie Cunningham?" She asked, taking in the decidedly _Happy Days_ outfit.

"That would be the lovely Donna Reed," Logan said with a nod of his head.

"Oh she _didn't._" Rory swung around, the reason for Lorelai's dark trench coat suddenly all too clear. Sure enough, Lorelai was waving at her, in all her orange glory, complete with the pearls. "Where did she find that?" she muttered to herself.

"I hear it's quite lovely on you Ace," Logan teased. He sidestepped Rory's third swing at him in less than five minutes. "You're cranky," he observed.

"It's early, and I've had one cup of coffee."

"Well, why didn't you say something? I have to go get Lorelai a cup, would you like one too?" He nodded at her look. "Right, stupid question. I'll be back."

"Well hurry up, five minutes until my mother's circus begins."

Logan nodded. "Trust me, I know exactly when to be back," he said, tapping his clipboard.

"Sandra Dee!"

Rory gritted her teeth and turned around. "_Donna_."

Lorelai winked. "I knew you wouldn't mind," she said, swishing her skirt. "So, about that boyfriend of yours."

"What about him?"

Lorelai slung an arm around her shoulder and they began walking. "You know, I didn't know what to expect when I woke Logan up at four this morning, but he was surprisingly chipper and ready to please. That's a good quality to possess."

"Back off my boyfriend."

Lorelai studied her daughter. "Wow, you're cranky today."

"I'm tired!" Rory protested. "And you're the third person to call me Sandra Dee."

"Well hon, you're no Rizzo." She backed away as Rory glared. "Sorry! But seriously, I've made him move things to fix or six different places before deciding they worked best in their original spots, I've made him deal with Kirk more than once. Hell, I even sold him off to Patty and Babette for twenty bucks each and he didn't complain."

"He won't always be this accommodating to you, you know that right?"

Lorelai ignored the last statement and looked at her watch. "Three minutes til show time, where's my coffee?"

"Coffee for the Gilmore Girls!" Logan announced, walking back up to them. "Where's Finn?" he asked suddenly. "I see Steph and Colin, but no Finn."

"Is he still in his heels?" Lorelai asked. "There he is," she said, pointing towards a far corner. "Finn, you better have those heels on!" she called, heading towards him. "Finn, step away from my megaphone!"

Logan pulled Rory into his arms and was about to kiss her as Lorelai wrangled her megaphone away from Finn and called for attention.

"Welcome! Welcome to Stars Hollow's 55th annual dance-a-thon!" Lorelai stood on stage next to Miss Patty and waited for the applause to die down. "We've all been here before, well most of us," she glanced over at Rory and her friends and shrugged. "So I'm not going to go over all of the rules, because we already know them right? Right." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, maybe just two rules. The first being, you quit dancing, you lose. Use the yellow cards people; they are your friends. Rule number two?" She grinned again. "Patty and I are running things differently folks, it's a new year and a new dance so your best bet is to go with the flow, after the first hour we'll be announcing something different each hour and I promise you, it will be a wonderful time!" She paused and waited for everyone to finish clapping again. "All right, one minute until six, so everyone find your partners and wait for the music."

Logan turned to Rory. "I'm sorry Ror, you're dancing this one with Finn."

Her eyes widened. "Finn?"

He nodded. "Not all day though," he assured her. "Your mom's got it all figured out and well, we both know Finn won't last through the morning anyways, so I don't know what she has planned for him later but for right now, I'm still hers."

"Fine," Rory grumbled, searching the floor for Finn.

"Logan!" Lorelai's voice boomed through the megaphone and he turned to her apologetically.

"I gotta get up there, but I promise, this isn't all day, remember, she wants you and me to win that trophy and well, Lorelai makes the rules so you can pretty much trade partners all day long and you'd still be good, hell, who knows, you might be anyway." He gave her a wink and a kiss and took off for the stage.

"Well, you're stuck with me Gilmore." She turned around and was greeted by Colin, who still looked as if he was asleep.

"What about Stephanie?" she inquired, looking over his shoulder to see Stephanie holding firmly onto Finn, who was staring longingly at the bleachers.

"She's refusing to talk to me," he admitted. "So I guess that leaves you and me." He winced as the music started and Lorelai and Patty began a ten-second countdown.

Rory laughed. "Well I'd rather dance with you than with Finn anyways," she decided as she stepped into his arms. "But I have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Do I really strike you as Sandra Dee over Rizzo?"

"Who?"

She laughed at him. "Never mind." As they danced she let her eyes wander over to where Lorelai and Logan were talking very seriously. Lorelai's eyes said it all, there was definitely a plan in the works and while that was reason enough to be scared, Rory was even more concerned that the look in Logan's eyes matched her mothers. She had never considered that the two of them together could be a dangerous combination when left to their own devices, and no matter what happened, she knew she wouldn't be able to blame either one of them because it really was her fault for putting this whole day into action.

"Is dancing with me really so appalling?" Colin asked, snapping her back to attention.

"Not at all, why?"

"The look on your face."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just concerned about my mom and Logan spending too much time together, who knows what could happen today." She shrugged. "So, what's going on with you and Stephanie now?" she asked, realizing she didn't even know what they were fighting over this time.

Colin rolled his eyes at her this time. "It's all your fault," he informed her. "Well, not yours, but Huntzberger's," he amended. He went on before she could speak. "All the wedding talk whipped Steph into a frenzy, and we've spiraled from there."

"Ah, so she wants to get married now?"

He snorted. "Well that's what I thought but no, she turned me down."

"You asked her?" Rory's head whipped around to look at Stephanie and Finn, who were engaged in some animated conversation.

"Yes, and she said she wouldn't marry me if I was only asking her because Logan asked you and I thought she expected it."

"Oh Colin," she smiled sympathetically. "Why didn't you just tell her you've had the ring for the last four months?"

Colin sent a glare over in Logan's direction. "He needs to stop telling you things," he muttered.

She laughed. "He doesn't tell me everything," she assured him. "Just about the ring and well…" her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I might know a few other things that we won't get into right now."

"Careful Gilmore, or you really will end up more Rizzo than Sandy."

Her eyes widened and she gasped at him. "I knew you couldn't know who they were," she said with a playful push. "Oh look!" she said excitedly, as the music switched from a slow song to something faster. "Kirk's breaking out the robot!"

"I'm so glad I grew up in New York," Colin muttered under his breath but he couldn't help but stare in fascination at Kirk as he contorted his body into positions nobody should be able to move into.


End file.
